casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper in Space
Casper and Kat are on a mission to stop Thatch from causing those aliens. Plot Once upon a time at Deedstown NASA, Casper, Kat and Jimmy are watching a astronaut is about ready to go in the rocket ship to go to the moon when they see Thatch is about to steal the astronaut suit from him so they can stop him from stealing from him but Thatch turn himself into a bat and then fly into a rocket ship and blasted off. After that, Casper, Kat and Jimmy went to get back to NASA mission control and warn about the evil vampire steal the rocket ship and blasted into space so he can take over the planet. The leader of the mission control told the kids that they all don't know how to catch a vampire in space, Casper told him that he and Kat can do it, and anyone in the mission control realizes that a ghost and a teenage girl are the ones whose can catch a vampire so they like that idea. Casper and Kat told Jimmy to let Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios know that they are on a mission to catch a vampire in space and he agrees with it. Kat is all dressed as astronaut and then she and Casper went to another rocket ship and blasted into space. Casper and Kat are in space and started locating Thatch somewhere in space and they're landing in the planet Jupiter. When they get there, they meet some aliens whose took them to their leader of the planet Jupiter and he asks them what do they come here for, Kat told him that he and Casper are looking for a vampire and some Jupiter aliens didn't wanted believe them so they were going to throw them out of their planet but they are all being attack by those Tree men and Casper remember those creatures when they were attacking the moon people so he go through underground and grabbed the tree men's root feets and tie them all together so they can't harm the Jupiter aliens just when he saved the moon people. The leader of the Jupiter aliens was so wrong to be rude to Casper and Kat because they are great earthlings. But they still don't know where did that vampire went, fortunately, a little orange cyclop named, Seymour and he told Casper and Kat that he knows where the vampire went so he took them to another planet called Mars. As Casper, Kat and Seymour has been landed in Mars, they see those tree men treated these Martian as slaves and serve Thatch who is now the New leader of Mars. Casper, Kat and Seymour didn't know how did Thatch found those tree men, Thatch told the slaves that he found those tree men on the moon which Casper save anyone on the moon. Casper tell Thatch that he can’t use those tree men to help him to take over the planet, Thatch told him that he already has so he tell the tree men to take Casper, Kat and Seymour to the dungeon but they are being rescued by Seymour’s two blue men pals, Benetzy and Snappy and they take them to some planet where‘d Seymour, Benetzy and Snappy come from. Back at Earth, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios came to NASA mission control and see Jimmy with the leader of the mission control and they told them that Casper and Kat are in Space trying to stop Thatch from taking over the planet, fortunately they heard Thatch on the radar and he’s on the planet, Mars and telling all planets that he is going to take over the planet with a from those tree men. After Thatch is done talking on the radar, Dr. Harvey, Jimmy and the Ghostly Trios are shock because it was Casper, Kat and their two new aliens friends are on the planet, Neptune and calling some earthlings that they need one of their help so Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios must go to Neptune immediately. On the planet Neptune, Seymour, Benetzy and Snappy shows Casper and Kat around their home as they came to some creatures which are like some sea creatures and they are glad that Seymour, Benetzy and Snappy are home. Casper and Kat told these creatures that they need their help because there’s a evil little vampire is taking over a planet with some help from those tree men so they can treat every aliens as slaverys, those creatures are shock so they have a plan arrest Thatch and put him in Casper and Kat’s rocket and return home to Earth but how? Then suddenly another rocket ship came on the Neptune planet and it’s turn out and it’s Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios and they can help the gang to fight Thatch and the tree men and save every planet. As they started building their largest secret weapon to activated Thatch and those tree men so they began to fly back to mars and began to scare them off. Thatch realize that the gang was inside the secret weapon so he turn himself into a bat and go inside and try to bite them but Stinkie use his smells on him and then Casper started fighting with him while, Kat, Dr. Harvey, Seymour, Benetzy, Snappy, The Ghostly Trios and those aliens are like sea creatures fight with the tree men. During the war, the Ghostly Trios go under and grabbed the tree men legs and do the same thing what Casper did last time when he save the moon people and the three of them did and all of the tree men legs are stuck again. After that, Kat has got to help Casper to fight Thatch as they can beat him with lightsabers and they are all fighting until they then grabbed Thatch‘s lightsaber and told him if he tried to take over the planet, he’ll gets punished for good so the space citizen help arrest Thatch and took him to the rocket ship. After that, Casper and Kat thanks Seymour, Benetzy, Snappy and the other aliens for helping them, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios to stop Thatch and the tree men so they say goodbye to their aliens friends and then they return home to earth and they're finally seeing Jimmy again and he’s proud of his two best friends for saving the planet and then those police officers arrested Thatch and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies